


登徒

by Jolynnnnnn



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynnnnnn/pseuds/Jolynnnnnn
Summary: 剧情无意义 不会有后续 自由心证





	登徒

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情无意义 不会有后续 自由心证

何昶希生在艳粉街。街坊都传他是名门之后，有个有钱也有妻子的爹，把他和他风韵犹存的母亲扔在这一潭污水当中。他确实也生得漂亮，深邃含情的眉眼都随了母亲，仗着年轻，也有柔软得像细面的皮肤。他总安安静静的，总笑着，在丛生的砖瓦房里风雨飘摇。

穷地方总不乏一些莺莺燕燕，那些姐儿们大多年轻，且青涩，实际没从皮肉上赚到过几个钱，反倒闲时帮杂货铺的忙更能糊口。何昶希家的小房子离她们近，这些年轻的女孩也愿意去逗一逗彼时没抽条、像个软乎乎布娃娃的何昶希。所以那时何昶希总裹着不合体的裙子，原本应该紧紧箍在屁股上的裙边垂到小腿的一半，胸前空空荡荡，眼睑涂一点劣质的沾到睫毛上的彩色。母亲见他这幅模样也不恼，仅仅是摸他的头，说我们希希脸蛋可真好看。

会笑他的人只有嘉羿。

嘉羿小时候是个虎头虎脑的胖小子，招街坊喜欢，谁家烧了肉总愿意给他一块尝尝。后来某几个春天的晚上，小破孩飞快地变成了少年，有一张又甜又凶的脸，慢慢变得精壮，脸上也开始贴绷带条。

长大也没有阻止他欺负何昶希，好像那不是一个幼童的爱好，只是嘉羿喜欢何昶希的表现。他躲在上学路上某个拐角埋伏着，听何昶希和妈妈聊着天，然后突然跳出来吓他一跳，接着留下一串得逞的笑一溜烟跑走。他也是最乐于去姐儿的院子里看何昶希的，姐儿会让他躺在怀里，给他山楂糕吃，但他更喜欢山楂糕。还有笑何昶希，说何昶希又穿小姑娘衣服啦！然后姐儿问他：那把希希送你当媳妇好不好啊。嘉羿把舌头当山楂糕，咬得见了铁锈味，疼得缩成一团，逗得女人们银铃般笑。

何昶希确实很漂亮，他潜意识里可能是把何昶希当他的小新娘的。他的妈妈靠丈夫生活，只要我能让何昶希靠我生活，他就能做我的新娘。他胡思乱想着。

但他学习不好，数理化学不明白，带着酸味的国文也欣赏不了，更别说外语。小小的蝌蚪一样的字符，谁能明白啊。他看外面，看油滴一样金黄发亮的梧桐树叶子，看聒噪的蝉。

后来他放学回来的路上，看到几个混混拦住何昶希。也谈不上拦住，何昶希只是不走动，站在那儿听他们几个说话。也不知道算不算欺负人，说你是个小女孩吧，还这么漂亮，那不是几个姐儿都给你穿小裙子吗？平时也穿着吧。何昶希也不作答，任由他们下流地笑，接着嘉羿从后面拍拍他们肩膀：你们几个说什么呢？

和你有什么关系……混混转头的空档，迎面接了一个生风的拳头。这几个小流氓都是纸老虎，见了嘉羿这种二话不说直接动手的都乱了阵脚，嘉羿把他们老大摁在地上掐着脖子揍，他们也只会往背上踹几脚。接着不知道从哪来了管事的：那边！干嘛呢！打架斗殴？几个小孩便鸟兽作散，嘉羿抓了何昶希的手腕就跑，到了空巷子，先前好像一个不会讲话的真洋娃娃的人去拍他校服背后的土，疼不疼啊？

嘉羿啐了一口，这有什么，接着想着想着又不高兴：你干嘛听他们说那种王八蛋话啊？

他毕竟还是个半大的男孩，变声没变完全似的，一着急说话还有点撒娇味道，因此讨人喜欢。何昶希垂下眼睑去，说，我没觉得他们说得不对。嘉羿问，那你不会不高兴吗？何昶希头也低下去，说有一点吧。嘉羿说，那就对啦，玲姐把你许给我当老婆了，你不准听别的男人胡说八道。否则我回去也揍揍你。何昶希给他背上不轻不重来一巴掌：谁是你老婆呀。何昶希在艳粉街长大。

再之后没人敢再找何昶希说些什么了，人人都知道有大哥罩着他，小孩儿的事就是靠口口相传就解决得了的。之后这么过了几年，何昶希提着灯夜半出去捡碎炭烧火——母亲是不愿做这些脏手的事情的；走到磨坊后头被藏在红砖堆后头的人影吓一跳，险些把灯也落在地上给摔了。那人极凶地上来捂他的嘴，说不许出声，何昶希呜呜呜地哼唧，让他更用了三分猛力，后来两个人都磨累了，何昶希才得了话语权：我才不叫呢……

于是男孩还坐在那，何昶希挽着袖子，捡大一点的炭渣。一截白得脆生生的手腕被暖黄的光拢着，稀释了炭和夜的黑。他无意地唠家常：你怎么跑到这儿了啊？

被追债了。他抱着膝盖缩紧一点。你叫我小夏吧，不然聊天怪别扭。何昶希朝他偏过头笑，好呀，我叫何昶希。他们都叫我希希。

何昶希收留了夏瀚宇一晚上，给他煮了面，顺手浇了红汤，犹豫着推给他：你吃吗？夏瀚宇垂着眼说：我是湖南过来的，没事。何昶希立马笑开来：诶，我也是那边的哦。如果你没地方住，今天就住这儿吧。声音要小一点喔，我妈妈睡了，吵醒她就麻烦了。

夏瀚宇吃完面，自主拐进厨房把碗和锅洗干净，卧进这个清贫的家里格格不入的贵妃椅。他怎么躺都如坐针毡，干脆去贴浴室浴室的门板，水声像一场在他心上下的雨，他半晌才开口：喂，何昶希，你不怕啊？里面水龙拧死，何昶希也沉默了一会：你想洗澡吗？

不是这个意思。夏瀚宇回到那张精致的贵妃椅上面，死死地闭着眼假寐，天蒙蒙亮就逃也似的离开这座莫名温存的快活林。

但几天之后，夏瀚宇就回到了艳粉街。他们捡了个便宜房子，前房主横死，远房亲戚把这座有院子的房便宜抛售给了他们。他又能见到何昶希了。

何昶希已经十九岁了，高挑纤细，没有生意的玲姐也做了母亲，他偶尔也去逗逗孩子，去碰这个鲜活蓬勃充满可能性的生命。母亲不许他工作，也不许他出艳粉街，出于一种没有来由的焦虑。他被关在那张小小的贵妃椅上了。

届时嘉羿已经毕业，很可惜的是，没离开这儿。在街上工作。他哪儿知道嘉羿小时候说的那些作不作数，他只是倚在门框上，嘉羿有时便会不知道从哪儿跳出来，双手环抱住他的腰，把他捞起来转好几圈，挠他的痒痒，往他口袋里塞顺来的酥糖。何昶希拥抱他无趣青春里的太阳，荒唐俗世里最后一块糖。

母亲阴惴惴地说，你不要想着和那个胖小子结婚。他没回头，觉得母亲只是怕孤单。母亲却又说，你要是跟人跑了，你爸肯定不会再给咱俩钱。他一人能养活咱俩么？你又没法给他小孩，又穷又挨骂，你从小学的是琴和唱，没法养自己。说罢冷笑一声。

月亮升起来，他又坐到门槛上去，夏瀚宇就这样突然撞进他视线，拿走了他正在吸的一根烟咬进自己嘴里，坐他旁边。一片沉默。何昶希没忍住先笑出来，夏瀚宇话里带了点笑，还假模假样凶：怎么了，笑什么。何昶希咯咯地笑，也不看他：我以为你死了。

我没有，怎么可能，你怪烦人的。夏瀚宇说这话的时候还是温温柔柔的，接着拉他的手腕，说走，我带你去我家。何昶希也是迷迷糊糊跟他走，一进院子，就看到一只蓬绒的大狗。它肉乎乎的，好像精瘦的夏瀚宇把好东西都留给他了，何昶希惊喜地去搂，回头问夏瀚宇：它叫什么啊？夏瀚宇答，妹坨。何昶希心下了然，哦，妹坨，你是小女孩呀。

狗也不怕生，呼噜噜地跟何昶希撒娇示好，往何昶希怀里钻。夏瀚宇知道何昶希喜欢小孩，喜欢小动物，热爱这些生命，真挚地把自己的好给他们。对那天夜里的他一样。

夏瀚宇问他，喜欢吗？何昶希点头，把脸埋进妹坨胸前柔软的毛毛，夏瀚宇冷不丁补一句：艳粉街里可没有这些。何昶希一滞，脸上的微笑慢慢被风吹掉了。

嘉羿他也认识，也知道，只是一个无限向何昶希示好并索取的小孩。毫不自知地功利着。何昶希在艳粉街漂亮善良得太出挑，他有天生的金色头发，浅色的睫毛，在太阳底下几乎透明的皮肤。他没做过脏事，一瓢水就足够把他荡涤得闪闪发亮，他觉得他不属于这里，像觉得自己不属于这里一样。

他在这个月光明亮的夜晚让何昶希掉了眼泪，任由何昶希钻回那个逼仄的方盒，太阳升起之后，何昶希依旧倚在门前，嘉羿回来之后，一起去逗玲姐的小孩。玲姐的小孩满周岁了，没有摆酒，但嘉羿和何昶希还是给玲姐送了雪白的糯米糕点。

嘉羿不会不知道夏瀚宇的，新搬进来的年轻人，有捕食者的眼睛，被何昶希接济过的败犬。他也有自危，但从来没有想着去面对——

他揽着何昶希出来，夏瀚宇直直地站在门口。何昶希一滞，嘉羿却没停，抓紧了他挑衅似的往怀里捞一把，视若无睹地往何昶希家门走。何昶希一瞬间有慌神，却一时间想不起挣脱。夏瀚宇径直上前去，扣着何昶希的肩按进自己怀里，狠戾乖张的力道几乎嵌得他生痛。

你以为你自己对他多好吗，夏瀚宇慢慢地说。嘉羿看他这幅样子不怒反笑，你又知道什么啊？多的是你不知道的事好不好。夏瀚宇又尖锐地问，你也想关住他吗？

身后的房子里传出一个腐朽的女人的声音，希希——？这仿佛是什么救命稻草，何昶希连忙挣脱出夏瀚宇的怀抱，逃也似的迈进房子，把笨重的门一同关好。

母亲依旧憩在贵妃椅上，头也不抬，慢悠悠的，那个也不行。

眼泪猛然就像断了线的珠，扑簌簌地往下掉。何昶希蹲下身子去，把自己结成一个美得不可方物的茧，无声地恸哭一场。从那方小小的窗子望出去，看不见夏瀚宇和嘉羿，门也把声音隔绝了。何昶希住在艳粉街。


End file.
